Heroes
Heroes in Knighthood serve as companions summoned with the Knight's gauntlet. They are unlocked during The Tomb of Heroes conquest in Astellan, in which Ash and Helmar are the first ones available to the player. Heroes are leveled up by gaining Hero XP, obtained from favors, hero scrolls and completing battles with them equipped. They also have a star level system which increases their power by collecting hero shards. See Hero Promotion for more info. List of Heroes (by rarity) Common Ash Strong vs Beast | Valiant | Hunter Helmar Strong vs Outlaw | Champion | Warrior Rosalin Strong vs Goblin | Chaotic | Mage Sola Strong vs Cult | Rebel | Rogue Rare Aeron Strong vs Cult | Dark | Hunter Anaara Strong vs Undead | Chaotic | Alchemist Balberith Strong vs Beast | Chaotic | Alchemist Blaine Strong vs Goblin | Maniacal | Warrior Cladis ' 'Strong vs Outlaw | Dark | Mage Fahari Strong vs Cult | Maverick | Rogue Gwen Strong vs Militia | Lawful | Warrior Krusa Strong vs Outlaw | Maverick | Hunter Neko Strong vs Goblin | Maniacal | Hunter Outis Strong vs Undead | Holy | Rogue Rokara Strong vs Demon | Maniacal | Rogue Serra Strong vs Troll | Lawful | Alchemist Tara Strong vs Troll | Rebel | Warrior Titania Strong vs Beast | Valiant | Mage Tristan Strong vs Golem | Holy | Hunter Wormwood Strong vs Militia | Logical | Alchemist Zalam Strong vs Demon | Champion | Alchemist Zoe Strong vs Golem | Champion | Mage Epic Byrne Strong vs Goblin | Logical | Rogue Grax Strong vs Outlaw | Maniacal | Hunter Grimm Strong vs Goblin | Dark | Alchemist Lars Strong vs Golem | Chaotic | Warrior Nijuro Strong vs Cult | Logical | Warrior Pentatonix Strong vs Beast | Lawful | Rogue Rhiannon Strong vs Militia | Rebel | Hunter Ulfred Strong vs Troll | Holy | Mage Ursula Strong vs Demon | Dark | Mage Legendary Ericson Strong vs Goblin | Valiant | Warrior Griz Strong vs Undead | Lawful | Hunter Gunn Strong vs Militia | Chaotic | Rogue Herne Strong vs Demon | Rebel | Mage Lanasa Strong vs Troll | Logical | Hunter Logan Strong vs Beast | Dark | Warrior Millicent Strong vs Outlaw | Maverick | Alchemist Vordrai Strong vs Cult | Maniacal | Mage Unique Alder Strong vs Militia | Logical | Mage Balendu Strong vs Golem | Lawful | Mage Doctor Flox Strong vs Golem | Maniacal | Alchemist Erinn Strong vs Outlaw | Maverick | Warrior Isstara Strong vs Undead | Champion | Hunter Keera Strong vs Beast | Dark | Rogue Lance Strong vs Demon | Holy | Warrior MacLeod Strong vs Goblin | Chaotic | Hunter Classes The class of a hero consists of an attitude and a type. Attacks til Power Different heroes have various attack amounts until their base powers are charged. 5 Attacks Fahari, Grimm, Herne, MacLeod, Millicent, Sola, Ursula 6 Attacks Balendu, Byrne, Grax, Griz, Helmar, Krusa, Lance, Logan, Neko, Outis, Rokara, Tara, Ulfred 7 Attacks Alder, Ash, Blaine, Cladis, Erinn, Gwen, Keera, Isstara, Lanasa, Rhiannon, Vordrai, Wormwood, Zoe 8 Attacks Aeron, Anaara, Balberith, Doctor Flox, Ericson, Gunn, Lars, Nijuro, Pentatonix, Rosalin, Serra, Titania, Tristan, Zalam Chance to effect Some heroes' base and/or rage powers have a chance to apply a status effect to their targets. Effects also work for the minions in the Versus Arena. Acid Deals damage for 3 turns. Strong vs armor. Burn Deals damage for 3 turns. Expose Take 25% more damage for 3 turns. Focus Boosts critical chance by 25% for 3 turns. Freeze Prevent all actions for 1 turn. Fury Boots damage by 25% for 1 turn (base power) or 3 turns (rage power). Poison Deals damage to health for 3 turns. Protect Take 25% less damage for 1 turn (base power) or 3 turns (rage power). Regenerate Restores health or armor for 3 turns. Stun Prevent all actions for 1 turn. Unfocus Reduces critical chance by 25% for 3 turns. Weaken Reduces damage by 25% for 3 turns. Strong vs type Heroes deal double damage against one type of enemies. Beast Ash, Balberith, Keera, Logan, Pentatonix, Titania Cult Aeron, Fahari, Nijuro, Sola, Vordrai Demon Herne, Lance, Rokara, Ursula, Zalam Goblin Blaine, Byrne, Ericson, Grimm, MacLeod, Neko, Rosalin Golem Balendu, Doctor Flox, Tristan, Lars, Zoe Militia Alder, Gunn, Gwen, Rhiannon, Wormwood Outlaw Cladis, Erinn, Grax, Helmar, Krusa, Millicent Troll Lanasa, Serra, Tara, Ulfred Undead Anaara, Griz, Isstara, Outis Strong vs effects Deals double damage to affected targets. Acid Armor Burn Expose Frozen Poison Stun/Stunned Weaken